


My Captain Is So Damn Thick

by ltfoxyee, theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Nivanfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is impossibly thick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Captain Is So Damn Thick

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [我的Captain不可能这么迟钝](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/110530) by ltfoxyee (16). 



1.

Chris fired a steady shot to the J’avo right ahead, shattering its mask. It woefully clawed at the wound through the echo of the shot. Chris lunged forward at the opportunity, tossing the infected body over his head and right into a group of approaching J’avos, finishing the pack with easy head crashes as they hit the floor. Chris peered over his shoulder and met the earnest gaze of Piers covering his back. “Hey…” Piers uttered, flinching at the unexpected discovery. ‘Nice work,” he said with a thumb up.

“Thanks,” Chris replied, mistaking the flickers of passion within the hazel wells as admiration for his own combat prowess. There have been many silent gazes since then from the curious hazel orbs, but Chris no longer became self-conscious.

2.

“Captain, it’s clear ahead,” Piers was prone on the gravel on his knees, taking cover behind a crate, quietly studying the scene ahead. Chris was crammed beside him, watching his six. He looked down at the sniper, still peering ahead, his camouflages showing every outline of the impossibly well packaged buns. At that moment, Piers looked up and locked eyes with the Captain.

Chris gave a nod of affirmation: “Let’s move in.” He charged ahead, barely picking out a quiet sigh that hung in the still air behind.

3.

“Hey Captain,” Chris was greeted with a sight of glistening droplets hanging over silky skin, trailing down to a taunt six pack, before blending in with the light dusting of a treasure trail that disappeared beneath the loose towel. “Hey,” Chris nodded, vaguely confused as to why Piers would take a detour outside his room after a shower.

4.

“Shhh…” Chris was pressing his body right against Piers. They had been taking refuge in the shadowed corner, waiting for the pursuing BOWs to pass. The original plan was to lead the infected to an explosive laden trap, but plans went awry on the ever-changing battlefield. Now starved for support from HQ and out of ammo, the pair could only lay low until reinforcements arrived.

Chris felt a burning hardness on his thigh. He looked down to the flustered face looking stubbonly away from his Captain. “Sorry…” Piers offered meekly, quiet as a whisper. Chris grinned with a shook of the head. Adrenaline and nerves are powerful stimulants, enough to get a rise out of any soldier, and his thigh had after all been pressing right into Piers’ crotch all this time. He didn’t think twice about the proximity of their contact and his hot breath over Piers’ ears.

5.

Chris had lost count of how many drinks he had knocked back. He raised his glass again to Piers in a clink. They had finally eradicated the HQ of a terrorist organisation in Eastern Europe and it was a moment worthy of celebration. As the Alpha team trickled back to base for some R&R leave, he and Piers were the only ones left at the bar.

“You did great, keep it up next time soldier,” Chris reached out and pulled Piers close to his side, resting his heavy arm on his shoulder.

“Captain,” Piers took the opportunity to close the gap further. He leaned in until his face was mere centimetres from the officer, and tantalisingly licked his lips.  
“Woah, is it hot in here?” Chris squeezed the bridge of his nose as he felt a flush wash over his body. Maybe he did have a few too many. “Let’s head back Piers”.

Piers put a palm to his face, shaking his head quietly as he fell half a step behind Chris on the trek back to base.

6.

“Oh my goodness, Captain!” Piers couldn’t take it anymore and rolled his eyes. They had spent their whole entire day together, from breakfast, the amusement park, picnic on the lawn and a movie after dinner. How could Chris not realize that this was a date? “What I wanted to ask was…how do you feel about being with me? Like this?”

“……” Chris blinked slowly, not knowing why his subordinate seemed so worked up and defeated all of a sudden. “Hey it’s been going great, you ok?”  
“ _Christopher Redfield_ ,” Piers took a deep breath and trapped the larger man to the wall. “You are so damn thick,” he sighed. “Let’s see if you'll get this message.” He took the whiskered cheeks in his palms and pressed his lips fiercely over the surprised and wide-eyed face. This was no quick peck on the lips. Piers was pulling out all the stops to leave no ambiguity. Piers assaulted the rough lips with his own, his tongue inching its way to the warmth within.

“Oh.” After the long pause, Chris only uttered a single syllable, his expression still unreadable.

“ _Oh_?” Piers’ heart flustered at the exasperating response, knowing that he had probably ruined all chances with Chris for good.

“Oh!” Chris repeated, the wave of realization slowly unfurling over his face. “I get it now, why you always watched me fight, why you always bend over in front of me, why I’d always find you in a towel outside my room…oh and that time…”  
“Yes, all this time I was trying to seduce you,” Piers said, shaking his head. He looked at Chris like a soldier facing his final duel, “and now you know!”

“Ha,” Chris gave a quick laugh, then turned and shoved Piers right on the wall. “In that case, it’d be a tragedy if I didn’t reciprocate.”

The knotted brows finally unravelled on Piers’ face, rearranging to a look of pure bliss and contentment. Only at that moment did Chris realized he had long been charmed by his protégé’s graces.

7.

Chris was lying on his side, head propped on an elbow, fingers tracing all the love marks across Piers’ toned body. “How’s that little butt of yours doing?” He asked playfully, knowing that he didn’t go easy on Piers at all. Piers gave a lazy chuckle, “I now know that the legendary Chris Redfield is truly a legend in every regard. And yes, my Captain really is so damn _thick_.”  
“Be careful of what you wish for, soldier.” The big man leaned down and found his way again to the luscious full lips.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written by ltfoxyee  
> Translated with permission by theosymphany


End file.
